This project is designed to develop information on the effectiveness of the Rape Crisis Center's services, and to provide and assess an outreach public information program in areas which do not have the population base to support a local rape crisis service. The evaluation of the Rape Crisis Center's services includes measures of companion effectiveness and skill (evaluation by rape victim clients, objective measures of skills and knowledge, evaluation of victim outcome) and an evaluation of the companion training program through pre- and post-measures of companions going through the training series. The outreach project involves designing an intensive publicity campaign about rape and the Rape Crisis Center's services which will be given for four months to target counties in the underpopulated eastern part of North Carolina. Telephone surveys of the target areas and comparable control areas will be done at intervals to assess the effectiveness of the publicity. Number of calls received from target and control areas will also be monitored.